To Every Force there is an Opposite Force
by Hiezen Uchiha
Summary: To Every Force there is an Opposite Force right? what about for Zak's power, what would happen if he met that opposite?
1. Assignment

Hiezen: Guess I'm one of the vanguard…

Alias: You used one of your vocabulary words…I'm proud….

Hiezen: aaahhhhhhhh…ok…

Disclaimer- I don't own the Secret Saturdays…I do own Naomi and Shuriken.

**o. NEW ASSIGNMENT .o**

**Naomi's POV **

I stared into the water in the basin in front of me; my amber brown eyes reflected no emotions. The breeze coming from the window ruffled my short white hair.

"Uh, Naomi…Van Rook wants to talk to you," Doyle's expression showed fear, fear as if the small eleven year-old girl would bite his head off.

I sighed and I ignored Doyle and went straight into my adoptive father's office.

"Well, about time you got here," my fathers face was blank, "I have a little assignment for you, your lizard, and your powers," a smile began to form on his lips.

"Dad…" I hesitated, "what kind of assignment?' he glared at me.

"An extraction," oh no I knew that look, "you'll be retrieving an artifact from the Saturday house," what after all he said to me about how the Saturday's were dangerous he was sending me right into the 'enemy' territory.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't worry, you're taking your overgrown lizard with you," I guess he saw the panic painted on my face, " do you really think I'd risk another girl to Doc?"

We both chuckled.

**o. Outside .o**

"Awww, but dad you said it was just me and Shuriken," I patted the big black dragon next to me.

"When I said 'I wasn't going to loose another girl to Doc' I meant it," his choice was set and he wasn't going to budge.

"Daaaaaaaaad….Doyle is scared of me!" the whole tantrum seemed like a good idea.

"You don't want to retrieve the fire sword, fine, I'll just go myself," he began to march to our garage where we kept the airship.

"No, no, dad, Shuriken, Doyle, and I can handle it," I sure wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

_**If I may? I belief you said Naomi's powers would be necessary, right?**_

"Yeah, dad, Shuriken is right, how do my powers come into this?" father had always tried to keep me a secret. Especially when dealing with Argost.

"From what Doyle told me…." His voice trailed off.

"Uh, dad?" he was hiding something!

"Doyle is just going with you as a precaution, okay?" uhgggg, he wasn't even going to warn us!

**o. Saturday House .o**

_**How are we going to get through? There's a force field of some sort around the whole perimeter of the house!**_

"Relax, Shuriken, I have an idea," I sat cross-legged on Shuriken's saddle, I began to meditate.

_**That is supposed to help us how?**_

"Try going through the force field now," our own force field pushed against the one surrounding the house. The shield gave way to a small entry way.

"Oh, crud!" I looked up to see Doyle right under the Saturday airship.

_**Little one it is time we make haste!**_

As soon as I opened my mouth to reply, I noticed Shuriken was diving straight for the Saturday home..

**c. Ch 1. c**

**Hiezen: uhh, I hope this wasn't too short.**


	2. Mission

Hiezen: I tried to make this chappie longer…

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Shuriken speaking**_

**Shuriken's thoughts**

**o. The Mission .o **

The roof of the Saturday house was getting dangerously close. Suddenly we slowed; Shuriken's left leg extended forward, his claws tucked in. He punched a hole in the roof of the Saturday house. He placed me inside.

_**Me and Metal-face-Doyle shall distract the two-legged-Saturdays**_

Shuriken's head disappeared from view.

**o. Corridors= Hallways .o**

I searched every corridor and every room. No dice. I turned right on the next corridor.

"Hey, there, are you lost?" there standing at the end of the hallway was the infamous Drew Saturday.

I giggled, than stopped when I spotted the fire sword on Drew's back I ran towards her jumped up, made a front flip over her head, and grabbed the sword. I landed than called out with-my-mind to Shuriken.

"What are you going to do with that?" Drew seemed concerned. She than tried to snatch the sword back but missed. I ran down the hall to a criptyd-crop 'garden'.

I ran into a field of purple flowers, a hard-set-of-claws appeared around my waist. I climbed onto Shuriken's saddle, as he began to ascend; he made a short stop which almost sent me flying.

"Nice job, Zak!" the voice came from the airship. I spotted Doc. Then sensed that someone was trying to control my dragon.

"Nobody. Takes. My dragon!" I formed a shield around Shuriken.

"Crawwwwwwww," a flying-cryptid-dinosaur came toward us, she alighted on my shoulder.

I sensed two other entities coming toward me. I pulled on one of Shuriken's spikes. He began to fly up.

**Shuriken's POV**

**I was dazed from some-calling-and-pull. I realized that I was being protected by my-partner-in-mind-Naomi. At my peripheral I saw a flying-cryptid female. At that moment I sensed something wrong with my-partner-in-mind.**

"OHHHHHHH, HOLY STONE OF KUR! MAKE IT STOP!" Naomi wailed, than mewled.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the scream came from the metal-bird-flying-contraption only it was a male.

**Both cries were startling, I brought my wings together sending me-and-partner plummeting to the bone-breaking-ground. Somewhere in the dive my partner stopped whimpering and pulled on my spikes. I spread my wings. A soft-air-cushion held us in place, than I tilted my tail and turned my body and flew to the open sea.**

_**What was that?**_

"I don't know?" she was still in pain.

_**Maybe what your sire was keeping secret?**_

"He's not my real dad! I don't know, can we talk about this later?" her voice was irritated.

_**Metal-face-Doyle is gone.**_

"Father will deal with him!" she was upset.

_**I thought you said he wasn't your sire.**_

"hehehheh," I smiled I finally got her to cheer up.

**c. Ch 2 .c**

**Hiezen: I think this is shorter, anyways enjoy…and naext chapter I promise it will be long.**


	3. Leaving

Hiezen: Thanks to those who reviewed and those who added me to their story alert/author alert, it makes my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does.

**o. Leaving? .o**

_**We should leave**__._

"Why?" I wined.

_**We are not tools. **__**Leonidas Van Rook is our tool. **_

"Your point, he hasn't done anything," I petted Shuriken's neck.

_**Nothing? Are you sure? He sent us on a suicide mission! How do his apprentices pass?**_

"Us," I sighed.

_**What would happen the day we didn't win? We have beaten every one of them, what happens the day we loose? Doyle might be our downfall.**_

"What do we do?" my voice broke.

_**Leave now, flee while we have the chance…**_

"This is not like you Shun," I let my shoulders slump.

_**I know little one, but I only want the best for you.**_

**o. Saturday House .o (Zak's POV)**

"Zak, honey, are you okay?" mom's voice helped sooth my aching head.

"Yeah, mom, what happened?" all I remembered was a high pitched noise right after I used my powers.

"You fainted," I could hear dad's footsteps coming close.

**o. Nothing Wrong .o**

.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!!!

"YOU IDIOT! THIS ISN'T THE BEST FOR ME!" the voice came from outside.

We headed outside. There outside was the black dragon that had attacked our house. He was poised in a dive, his wings tucked in. He was hurtling like a comet.

I saw something fall off the dragon's back it bounced off the shield onto a tree, then fell to the ground. The dragon flew away as fast as jet plane.

**o. I Was Unconscious? .o (Naomi's POV)**

"Oh, my aching head," I looked around; far off I spotted a hole in the ceiling.

"Hey, there!" yep, no mistake Saturday house, that would be Drew.

"Uh, mom, are you sure it's okay," probably the boy Doyle was talking about, "she hurt me…" his voice got real quiet.

"Yes, Zak, she was probably just following orders," her soft voice paused, "I'm sure she didn't hurt you on purpose."

"You got that right!" I sat up I could tell I surprised both Drew and her kid.

**o. Final Moments .o (Shuriken's POV)**

_**I knew it was my time, it had been foreseen. I would miss the little-hatchling-one I raised. I knew the Secret-Scientist would give her my-gifts-to-her. I had asked them to keep them when she was human-age-eight.**_

_**Now it was my-time maybe in the future she'd have a dragon who was her real-partner-of-mind. I'd known enough to leave her that gift. The falchion-dragon-fang, and the present.**_

_**I saw meta-face-Leonidas chasing me; he wanted to know where his supposed-hatchling was. **_

_**He caught up to me…there was the other-deep-darkness….**_

**c. Ch. 3 .c**

**Hiezen: not as big as I wanted it…still sad, anyways I won't update in a while mainly because I have another fic…I said I would only postpone it until someone wrote in this category…I will probably update on the 14****th**** of November or after the new Secret Saturday episode airs.. mainly because I need that chapter to explain a few details… Question/survey: should I forward this into 5 years later…yes(no)..review..to tip the scale.**


	4. Sinking

**Hiezen: it has come to my attention that I haven't described …a few things…if anyone is interested… I have my character bios on my profile. Also I guess this might classify as a filler chappie…also if the POV changes I'll just use an initial…unless they've never spoken before..**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does.

**o. Still a Child . o (Shuns' POV)**

**I felt a freezing-deep-cold. **

**I tried to extend my strong-wings, but they felt trapped…?!**

**I opened my eyes. .they stung…there was darkness. I saw fishes? I could see me sinking towards what looked like the bottom of the ocean… **

_**No! No! NO! NO! NO! **__**I have a life, a hatchling; I'm still a Child…I'm not even one-thousand years old! I cannot die! I don't even have a girl friend! **_

**o. Annoyed .o (Naomi's POV)**

I stood there…next to Zon's nest, she was perched on my left shoulder. I sighed…it had been a week sin Shuriken had gone to distract my "father". It shouldn't have taken this long. I had already made it into Doc's bad book.

_**Flashback**_

**1****st**** act**

The kitchen was a mess; it looked like a hurricane had gone through. Food was everywhere. Both Doc and Drew were staring at the mess in disbelief.

"Zak!" both Doc and Drew yelled in unison.

I urged both Fisk and Zak into the kitchen; they were frozen with fear, as far as I could tell they've never had a food fight with their parents present.

**2****nd**** act**

Flying off (on Zon) with a cortex disrupter just to kill a cockroach. But it was a Giant cockroach!

**3****rd**** act**

Chipping one of the Incan sunstones and smushing a bunch of cryptid crops. That one I regretted. The only thing I was able to shield was Komodo and me.

**4****th**** act**

Starting a fire in the lab…with a Bunsen burner…hehehe…

**5****th**** act**

Blowing up the Bunsen burner and starting another fire in the weapons vault.

_**End of Flashback**_

**o. Sinking Feeling .o (S)**

**No…..No…I can't stay in this form anymore…not the puny little shape of a hatchling…I must unshrink… I felt-my-strong-body grow into its actual-size. My whole body length was the size was the size-of-half a humans-football-field. As tall as a humans-five-story building.**

"But no matter what you do…it's useless," I knew that voice that cold, heartless voice that made you wish you were dead. I felt that sinking feeling again.

**o. Pointless Crying .o**

I hadn't really thought about things… especially if Shuriken were to disappear…or to leave my side…or…or…if he were to…I could feel a single tear slide down my cheek… I can't live without him…his is my best friend… my father…he was gone... I couldn't feel our mind-link anymore… I saw Komodo but he was blurry and muddled by my own tears… I felt……lonely… I sensed someone behind me…I ran to them I didn't care who it was…

I cleared my eyes to see whose arms I'd run into… only to see Zak… with a big grin plastered on his face

"You owe me for the food fight thing."

**c. Ch4. c**

**Hiezen: this has nothing to do with the upcoming episode… it was something that came to me over the week…it was supposed to be fluffier…**

**[You're just angry cause I spoiled the new episode for you... huh?]**

**Hiezen: yes, now don't spoil it for the others**


	5. Apologies

**Hiezen: yay, another chappie…thanks for the reviews… no matter how mean and insulting some may get… I still appreciate them... they're quite helpful.**

**[[yeah, because u use flames for your fire place…]]**

**Hiezen: P.S. the rest of this fic might just be Naomi's POV (oh and this takes place right after Van' Rook's Apprentice)**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does.

**o. Sorry .o**

I heard the noises, the crashing. I had been on my way to help Doc (more out of courtesy to Drew,) but I heard Van Rook's voice. My first reaction was to freeze but a voice in the back of my head told me to run and hide (which I did.)

Now more than a few hours later I felt somewhat safe, I stepped out of my hiding place (which just happened to be Zak's room) when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Doyle, for the second time today I froze.

"He hid you right under Van' Rook's nose!" it took me a few seconds to unfreeze and figure out what Doyle was talking about.

"Isss...he alive?" I stuttered twice.

He nodded …than he began to pull something out of one of his bags, but stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Hey, uncle, oh," luckily it was just Zak. He began to draw out the item from his bag, but he stopped again.

"Boys, I brought some food," she stopped to glare at me; I just stared straight at the ground.

"Drew… I mean Mrs. Saturday?" I could hear my voice thinning, "I'm sorry for not helping Doc," I was lying but the only one who noticed was Doyle. I looked up only to meet up with Drew's smiling face.

"It's okay," she hugged me; she probably thought I was finally learning responsibility. Doyle said nothing.

**o. Midnight Caper .o **

**(A/N: This has nothing to do with the episode)**

It was twelve o' clock midnight; I snuck quietly past the kitchen only to overhear a conversation between Doc, Drew and Doyle.

"Look, all I'm saying is that that girl is deceiving, she does everything as long as it will benefit her," it was Doyle speaking.

"People change Doyle, maybe loosing that dragon made her have a different look in life," this time it was Drew speaking she seemed to be trying to convince her brother.

"I don't know Drew, I think your brother might be right, after all she was raised by Van Rook," ha! Doc was wrong my 'dad' never stayed home long enough to teach me anything; I'd learned everything I knew from Shuriken.

"I mean why don't you just give her to child services," Doyle muttered.

"She knows too much Doyle, most people would consider her a) crazy and put her in a hospital b) someone might actually listen to her and learn the truth about cryptids and c) she has a special power, those are the reasons she can't be handed to the government," Doc countered in a sharp tone. "Besides she apologized to Drew, she's learning Doyle, what harm could she do?" Doc seemed to have changed his mind.

"Well let's ask her?" I had not time to react. Doyle picked me up from the collar of the orange pajamas Zak had lent me. I saw the note he had hidden in my shirt fall to the ground.

"Put. Her. Down. Doyle." Drew said the words slowly as if in warning. He placed me down. I pretended to fall as I picked up the note Zak had given me, than I pretended to yawn as I stuffed the small piece of paper into my mouth.

"What was that?" Doyle asked me than turned to Drew as if she would know the answer.

"Doyle this proves nothing she could have been out, going to the bathroom," Drew was still out to prove my innocence.

"Yeah, kind of got lost," I went along with Drew's story.

"Yeah, then what was that paper?" Doyle muttered angrily.

"What paper?" I asked in the most innocent tone I could summon.

"Is Zak watching Weird World?" Doc interrupted our argument.

"It was my idea," time to dazzle the boss, "I wanted to know if Shuriken was alright." He smiled at me in approval, and then he glared at Doyle, and left for the living room.

"I'm proud of you," I faced Drew in shock, "that's twice you take responsibility." With that I escorted to the room I was staying in.

**o. Babysat .o**

I didn't see the point of me staying with another Secret Scientist, while the Saturdays were out on an expedition. To make it worse I was freezing my but off in Antarctica, listening to a lady talking about quantum physics and crud. I began to walk around the lab, contemplating the reasons why my white shirt, parka, and long black pants didn't keep me warm. That is until I saw the big shiny orb on a stand in the corner of the room.

"Whoa!" it was a dragon egg.

"Please don't touch that it's very valuable"

"Who…can I hold it," Miranda's eyebrows quirked up.

"No." I sighed than I spotted another large stone outside.

"I'm going out," I said to no one in particular.

I brought the stone in and quickly swapped it with the egg.

**c. Ch.5 .c**

**Hiezen: cliffy…anyways although uneventful and somewhat informative…anyways I still have a slight writer's block so I won't update in a while **


	6. Beware

**Hiezen: Hehehe… finally an update! Sorry to those who have been waiting…but like I said I did have a massive writer's block…so without further ado…oh! Wait one more thing…**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does

**Hiezen: now we can continue…also…this takes place right after the episodes "****The Owlman Feeds at Midnight" and the **"**The Swarm At The Edge Of Space**" **other than that this takes place in no particular episode.**

**Quote of the chapter: "You always need an ejector seat."~ Stork of the Storm Hawks**

**o. Beware .o**

I had just swapped the Dragon egg, when I heard a long whistling sound…the sound of an incoming ship…one that was crashing! Ahhhhhhhh…okay calm down…three options…

**Option A) tell Miranda**

It would take too long…so that was out of question

**Option B) run around in circles?**

No, Shuriken always said that was bad

**Option C) hide someplace**

Seems like a good idea, but where?

I looked around and found a steel-lined cupboard, luckily I fit in it. The cupboard was dark but I could hear everything that was going on outside. I heard Miranda.

"Naomi?! We need to get out! There's a-" Her voice was cut off by the sound of metal grating and scraping against metal. There were more scraping sounds. I felt a heat wave (maybe a rocket engine?) There was something else…the scuffling of a mouse. Then it was all quiet, too quiet. I kicked the door of the cupboard, but it was stuck. I kicked it again loosening it, but got suck again only leaving a small crack of light. I kicked the door once more this time it opened completely only it flew out and hit someone.

"Oww" a small nasally voice responded.

I slipped out of the cupboard. Only to be met by two figures. One was a small boy with blond hair; the other was a tall grown man. Both were wearing what seemed to be green trench coats, which I recognized immediately. The Greymen as my "father" Van Rook called them. 'They were annoying people, who never paid you the amount they said or kept their promises,' or so he said.

"Why are you glairing?" the boy asked in flat tone. I tried to think of a quick excuse.

"You destroyed my house!" I snapped at him.

"This couldn't be your house, I made sure, Francis where did we land?" the grown man kept on babbling and I lost interest and started looking for Miranda and Deadbolt (Miranda's robot.)

"You know you shouldn't lie," the blond boy named Francis whispered. I shrugged my shoulders, why would he care, after all dad said that his (by his I meant Francis's people) always lied.

"Lie about what?" I decided to play dumb.

"You don't live here," he said loud enough for the old man to hear.

"That's right you have a file," I saw that my eyes widen on the reflective surface of Francis's glasses. "That's right you still have a file."

"But-but, I thought-Shuriken deleted it?" I stuttered out.

"You mean that huge lizard of yours hacked in our system and deleted your file? I didn't peg him to be the technology type," the old man cracked a wry smile. The he stretched his hand towards me. "You can call me Agent Epsilon." I refused to take his hand.

"Yeah, Shuriken can do lots of stuff," I returned to my search for Miranda.

"She ran away upon seeing our ship's arrival," Francis responded to my fruitless searching.

"You mean crash landing," I giggled.

"So, I can't fly a ship, you couldn't either," he chuckled.

"I've ridden a _dragon bareback_," I smirked; I could tell he was trying to start a rivalry.

**o. Nobody Home .o**

"I don't even know if we can trust you!" Francis yelled at me. We were now aboard the ship that he and his father had crash-landed. The ship which had originally been somewhat shaped like the old spaceships seen on cartoons had been expanded to fit four people. It had also had its engine repaired so it could fly. The once smooth armor had been replaced by steel plates found scattered round Miranda's lab (or what had remained of it,) which made it look really bulky. Mr. Epsilon was now flying the ship.

"If it helps you, I don't think I can trust you," I countered back.

"She repaired our ship Francis, you should be thankful," somehow I felt there was a double meaning to his words.

"Yeah, yeah," he said dryly. We were now flying over what my father had described to me as V.V. Argost's home…now I knew why I was sitting next to the window. Oh, oh, no.

"Ahhhh!" he couldn't, they wouldn't. They did. The shot me out of the ship with an ejector seat. I landed on asphalt…then everything went black…

…

"Greetings and bien venue," I looked up to see Argost, I moaned in pain. My head hurt.

"Ummm, what am I doing here?" I tried to look innocent.

"You tell me little on," Munya just found you outside on the floor. He smiled, a creepy smile, one that makes you shiver. I shivered; this only made him smile wider.

"You are to protect me," he said slyly. As if he knew something I didn't.

"Why?"

"Your power little one, it was made to protect Kur from the other," he walked off. "Aren't you coming?"

"What other?" seriously Argost needed to finish his sentences.

"Zak, dear," we were now walking through a dark corridor lighted only by torches. To the side of the corridor there were bars like those used for jail cells, the inside of the cells was not visible. We walked into a large room; it was maybe five stories high. There was an arch the same as the surrounding room, on the arch there was two steel doors. I stared at it in awe.

"The doors are made of reinforced steel, it is strong enough to hold what is inside," he smiled at me again though this time he seemed to be encouraging me but for what I didn't know. I hesitated.

"What is in there?" my voice cracked. He led me in, it took Munya about ten minutes to open the door. I was surprised to see….

**Hiezen: yup a real cliffy…I had fun writing this…thanks to my teacher who unbeknownst to him helped me get my groove back…also thanks to the following reviewers…** **no acout, TheMarySueMurderer**, **and anon, for reviwing..Specially anon you help me lots…oh and I won't fast-forward this…Oh and I'll probably put my thanks at the top next time…**


	7. Strange meetings and dinners

**Hiezen: thanks to those who reviewed…I was informed that I was the 1****st**** to put Francis in a fanfic (we wonders if that's true) if so then wow…it's really hard to keep both Francis and Agent Epsilon in character…thanks again everybody!**

_**Shuriken's thoughts**_

_Naomi's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does

**o. 7 .o**

**o. Strange Reunion .o**

I spotted Shuriken, he was held in place by large metal chains. There was no source of light, where the chains were attached to, was impossible to decipher in the dark room. Though I could only make out Shuriken's silhouette I could tell he was hurt, he seemed thinner too. I was about to step into the room but Munya pulled me out.

"Tsk, tsk, you have to prove your alliance to me first," Argost looked at me with disapproval, his voice echoed eerily I the arched room. A growl echoed in response only it was weak like if a lion cub was trying out its new roar only to hear a meow instead.

"What do you want me to do?" my voice full of disgust, I glared at the ground.

"Well…" Argost had sounded surprised, but when I looked up at him he let his voice trail off. "I did not think you would agree so easily," Argost continued.

"And you know me that well, how?" I muttered not expecting a reply.

"I've watched you," Argost replied coolly. I cringed mentally. It was creepy if a person was watching you but if Argost watched you…than well it was way beyond creepy. A long hissing, hiccupping noise came from the adjoining room. This I knew was Shuriken laughing, apparently he had heard what I was thinking. The problem was how?

I felt something hit my head, only it increased the intensity of the head ache I had. When I looked down I spotted a backpack with the Saturday insignia on it. **(AN: the backpack Zak had in the second episode.)** I glared at Munya than I looked to see if anybody had discovered the egg stored inside. I only found shattered pieces of…glass?

_**It was an egg but because your head fell on it and shattered it…**_

_Wait a minute Shuriken was speaking right into my head usually I had to talk out loud to him then he spoke to me._

_**Excuse me? But if you're done with this insignificant rambling…**_

_Wait I was speaking out loud?!_

_**Will you let me finish my sentence?! And no you were not speaking out loud…but the-Argost-cat-creature has noticed… what do humans call it? ...ahhhhhh, an awkward silence…**_

I met Argost's gaze and tried to form a sentence.

"Argost…sir?" I waited for him to acknowledge me, he nodded, "can I talk to my dragon?" I hoped he didn't notice my over politeness.

Argost turned and left but Munya stayed near the hall entrance, great, but at least creepy-Argost was gone.

_**You only use that tone when you were at your fake-sire had you pinned down...like the no strawberry-ice-cream-before-sleep-time-rule?**_

_Hey were in his house he has who knows how many cryptids…and what were you saying about the egg?_

_**Trying to change the subject? Fine, the hatchling sacrificed itself to protect you.**_

_What?!!_

_**Will you not scream, even if you are not screaming out loud your mental screams are worse! **_

_How can an unborn baby dragon know I was falling?_

_**We are not helpless like humans; we know our surroundings even in our shellssssssssss…hum. **_

"Hum, hm!" I turned to see Munya doing a really bad fake cough. I sighed my time with Shun was up.

_**Before you leave with the Munya-bug tell him to bring me a cow.**_

I repeated Shuriken's request to Munya, he only lifted his eyebrow and nodded.

_**Also watch the Argost-cat-creature. Your-not-sire did not want you to meet him for a reason.**_

_Am I detecting a hint of jealousy?_

_**I was not the one flaunting herself in front of the Saturday-boy.**_

_Flaunting? What's that supposed to mean? _

I heard Shuriken's chuckle. He replayed the scene of my hug with Zak. I felt my face get hot. This only caused him to laugh…the rough sound of what seemed to be rocks grinding against each other (Shun's laugh) caused Munya to jump

The rest of today was going to be a long day.

**(AN: I was going to end it here…but I was dissatisfied)**

**-(Dinner?)-**

"Munya told me of your dragon's request?" Argost paused cut the steak that was in his plate then looked up at me.

"Yeah," I paused, "he eats about three cows a week," He gave me the are-you-serious-look. I looked down at my own food (steak and potatoes), than down the long oak table that stood between Argost and me.

Argost was sitting across from me there were about twelve other seats that could be occupied on each side of the table. The dining room *cough*_dungeon*_cough* was long rectangular it was lit only by torches. There was another table made of the same material as the one that Argost and I shared only it was round and only had one chair, the chair was occupied by Munya. He seemed angry, but who knew why.

_**Child, I believe the human-manner-code says you have to eat what your host offers you.**_

_Wait you were spying on me?_

_**How can I? But listening to your mind is fun. Do you think when your mind goes blank?**_

_Blank? What's that supposed-what does that mean?_

_**You survey your surroundings as if you were a dragon hatchling not a human-hatchling.**_

_It's a habit that has grown because I lived with two…okay one crazy man, a certain wild-orange haired jack-of-all-trades and an oversized fire-breathing lizard. Also stop changing the subject so fast!_

_**Ha, ha, ha…why aren't you eating?**_

_I think the food is poisoned…_

"It's not poisoned," I found myself stabbing my stake when I heard Argost speak up.

"Ahh, was I speaking out loud?" I seriously hoped not.

"No but you did say 'food and poisoned'," he smiled at me again. "You are very precautious."

"Thanks?"

"Most would just dig in," he paused, "and they would meet their doom, but you dear are special." See that's still creepy, and hard to get used to.

"Why? Am I special," I felt like he had explained this before.

"Not now, eat up then got to bed," with that he turned around back to the only entrance and disappeared. His food gone, man he ate fast!

_See he is weird…_

_**Weirdworld.**_

_Oh, wow…now it makes sense._

**-(end ch.7)-**

**Hiezen:**** sorry for not updating. Also I realize this chapter might not make sense (I was half-asleep) and though there is no action (there will be…but I have to set it up in the next few chappies) I needed to develop Naomi and Shuriken's relationship and to go into more detail and explain things…also how do you see how many hits your story has gotten? Anybody? Know anything? Also i had fun poking fun at movies and Argost)...and Argost is hard to keep in character..**


	8. Retuning and Punishment

**Hiezen: wow…people thanks for everything…I found out I got 77 hits… that pretty good for me…also I apologize for the late update…my mum sent me away because I blew something up in the backyard(I'm not kidding)…what matters is that I'm back…also I hope that you saw the season finale…(spoiler alert)**

_Naomi's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does

**-(Concussion)-**

"Okay, so while I was out…you found out your babysitter was evil?" yes I'm back at the Saturday house, resting on a bed, wearing Zak's PJs again.

"She is also Van Rook's apprentice," I flinched then looked up at Doyle who had barely come into the medical bay.(1) "How's the concussion?" He seemed sad.

"I'm okay Doyle," I shot Zak a questioning look, "it's not like I haven't had one before." Yes, I have fallen off Shuriken before, _luckily always close to the ground._

"See, Doyle_**liked**_ my babysitter," Zak whispered.

"Hey! Short stuff, I can hear you!" Doyle seemed to in a better mood, "aren't you going to tell her about your flirting with Miss Evil." I broke out laughing. Hey, the picture was really funny.

"It wasn't funny okay," he crossed his arms and pouted, "she was pretty." This threw me into another laughing fit.

"Zak, honey," Drew came in then turned to me, "oh, sweetie, thank goodness you're okay." She sat on the edge of the bed facing Zak and me. "Wadi is coming for a visit."

"Are you sure that's a good idea sis?" Doyle seemed unsure, "she's a kleptomaniac."

"She's changed Doyle," Drew pointed to me, "just like Naomi."

**-(Play date)-**

Doyle and Zak were training. Doc was somewhere else. That left Wadi, Drew and me alone in the house, that is excluding Komodo and Fuzzy Mumble(2).

"So, you can speak to lizards," Wadi questioned me in between bites of a tofu dog(3).

"No, I speak dragon," I took a bite off the hot dog I was holding. Drew had left the kitchen to answer a call.

"So can you speak to Komodo?"

"Watch," I turned to Komodo who flicked his tongue out at my hot dog.

"Hissssssssss."

_Hey, Komodo._

_**You're in my mind? **_

_What's so weird about that? Zak goes into your head too, right?_

_**He doesn't hear my thoughts.**_

"Hey, is he saying anything?" Wadi asked.

"You interrupted our conversation," I huffed and crossed my arms.

_**So, if I do something that indicatesss I underssstood will you give me your food?**_

_Depends, what you do. But if you agree to side with me on future…_

_**Only if you give me half your food, everyday.**_

_That would be too noticeable._

_**Every-other day?**_

_Deal._

_**How bout now?**_

I turned to Wadi. She looked at me. A sheepish grin plastered on her face.

"What do you want him to do?" I waited until Wadi decided.

"Roll over?"

_**I'm not a dog**_

"Nope, try something else," I told Wadi.

"Beg?"

Komodo got on his back legs and begged like a dog. Then he stole Wadi's tofu dog along with my hot dog. He then ran out of the kitchen. All I heard from his mind was this:

_**Those who steal are stolen from.**_

_Who knew he was that wise._

_**I can sstill hear you.**_

_What?_

_**Check your pocketsss.**_

I did as I was told and found that the lucky red scale Shuriken had given me was missing. He had given it to me when I was five, now it was in the hands of a thief.

"What is this made out of?" Wadi muttered.

"Give that back, thief!"

"I'm no thief," Wadi shot back as she crawled under the table to the other side.

I jumped over the table and lunged at her. She dodged, I fell. I got up as I could.

"I only want to see it," Wadi yelled.

"Sure you do," I yelled back voice full of sarcasm.

She turned over some chairs, I went around them. We continued our chase until Wadi bumped into somebody. We both looked up, only to see Drew.

"It was all her fault," Wadi deposited the scale into my hands.

**-(Punishment?)-**

(In Doyle's room)

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep." Doyle said in between a mouthful of chips.

"Since when do I follow the rules?" I slammed the buttons on the game controller.

"Good point," I knew Doyle wasn't going to drop the subject, "I was just wondering about your arrival and your dragon." Okay, he dropped the subject that was unexpected.

"We tried to escape Argost," I handed the game controller to Doyle.

"Let me guess," Doyle's eyes did not leave the TV screen, "your dragon sacrificed himself to save you."

I nodded my head. This was one of the rare times where Doyle and I got along, that is until Shuriken or 'dad' interrupted.

"Doyle! Have you seen Naomi?" Drew's voice echoed from the hallway.

I was halfway under Doyle's bed when he cleared his throat.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Why do you always fall from the sky?" he said it in a teasing tone, I rolled my eyes. I knew he was talking about how I fell into the living room onto the couch from the roof.

"Shuriken and I never worked on emergency drop-offs," I whispered. I drew my head back under the bed. Drew's footsteps got louder (and closer.)

"Doyle?" Drew's voice was full of doubt. Doubt of what I don't know.

"What?" Doyle was playing the innocent.

"Alright," her boots turned towards the exit. Then I saw them rush towards my hiding place. She proceeded to pull the covers up. She shot me a disapproving look. I got up from my hiding place and followed her to the room where I was staying in. I heard Doyle chuckle.

"How come Zak gets to stay up later," I whined.

"Sweetie, it's your punishment," Drew responded(4). How could evil and so nice was too much to comprehend.

**-(8)-**

**Hiezen:** **thanks to the guy who asked to get the Saturdays back into the picture… you helped me get rid of part of my writers block**

**1 they have a medical bay in the airship so I guess they have one in the house**

**2she knows his name she just doesn't always understand what he says**

**3 for some reason she struck me as a vegetarian**

**4 that was really out of character but I'm so tired….**


	9. Past Realizations

**Hiezen: okay, sorry for the delay but school can be a pain that way…p.s. the spoiler alert from last chapter is back! But I'm pretty sure you have watched it by now. So take that as a hint that yes I fast-forwarded up a few episodes… sorry for not updating. But I go to a magnet school. So it's kinda crazy**

**P.S. thanks for all the reviews and faves and alerts**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does

_Naomi's thoughts_

**-[[Villains]]-** *

"Munya!" the cat beast yelled. "Munya!"

"Grrr," was the only reply.

"Munya!"

"Yess, master?" came barely understandable hiss.

"The control please?" replied Argost pointing to the TV remote that was at the edge of his bed.

Ever since his defeat Argost had become a little more whiney.

"Girrr," was again the response and he turned away.

"Fine! I'll get it myself," Argost's voice was full of disdain.

---------------Brake -------real chapter starts------------------------brake-------------------

**-(Chapter 8)-**

"So how did the battle go?" I asked Doyle. We were on the airship kitchen, now. The house was still being rebuilt.

"He wasn't so tough," he replied full of pride. "You could say he was hardly as tall as Zak," he continued and then he smiled smugly.

I knew what he meant, I least I thought I did. I pretended not to know anyways.

"He must have been real easy to beat then, huh," I punched a bruise on Doyle's arm.

"Ouch," he flinched, "maybe not that easy." The rest of the family walked in. All of them were injured in some way, but none seemed fatal. Being here reminded me of when Shun, Doyle and I went on missions.

_Flashback_

"I think I know where your gift came from," Shuriken stated in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Really?" We were lying in front of dad's manor.

"There's a legend that has been passed down from dragon to dragon," Shun paused. I shifted from back to lie on my stomach. I propped my head on my hands.

"Uh, huh, continue," Shuriken rarely spoke of his kind. He fixed one of his two crimson eyes on me. It glittered with curiosity.

"The oldest of dragons know that Kur was once one of them," Shun seemed amused.

"So what does that have to do with me?" He laughed and I felt like I was a little kid who had asked a question with an obvious answer.

"So impatient, very well. Kur had his own Guardians, I suppose you can call them bodyguards, they weren't always the same species as him."

"So, if Kur was a dragon?" I interrupted, "who were his guards?" Shun scowled

"The Nagas"

"…snake people?" he nodded solemnly. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Kur knew someone would oppose him and try to bribe his guards. He made sure that if his guards tried to attack him they would be incapacitated"

"How?"

"Some annoying noise that was projected into their heads," Shun stopped again.

"So, anything else?"

"I forgot something," I stared blankly at Shun. "The guardians could project force fields."

~_End of flashback~_

Thanks to Doyle and Shun I knew who Kur was, great. I walked to the hangar. I still miss Shuriken he was like a best friend and a dad.

That's when I noticed we weren't near the destroyed house anymore. From the hangar window I saw a beach.

"_Weren't you listening?"_ I nodded no to Komodo. _"We are going on vacation!" _Komodo thought in a sing-song voice. _"Somewhere warm."_

A lone shadow passed over us its own shadow blocking the sunshine. Suddenly it hurled itself at the airship at the speed of a comet.

I pulled up a shield just in time.

…

…

…

That's when I realized what was attacking us…Shuriken.

**-(ch. 9)-**

**Hiezen: yeah…that first part of the chapter was actually going to be a small treat before this chapter came up…unfortunately something came up…also I finished writing this story (on paper) so it will be easier to update now…all I have to do is type it up…**


	10. attack

**Hiezen: sorry for not updating….the series ended… (I didn't exactly like it but it was satisfying) well at least they finished the series…the reason I didn't update is cause I moved**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens does

_Naomi's thoughts_

**-(Chapter 10)-**

I was rooted to the spot I was standing on.

"Sweetie?" Drew called, "Are you okay?" I wasn't sure who she was speaking to.

"I have to go," I turned for the exit, that is until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I loked up to see Drew.

"I know you're upset, but I don't think an angry dragon can be reasoned with."

I knew she was right but I still had to try.

I ran to the wall where I knew the ropes were kept, I grabbed one and charged for the hangar window. I tied a double knot the way Van Rook taught me on the edge of the window. I opened the window and dropped down.

On the ground I waved my hands at the large black dragon that circled in the sky with the grace of a hawk.

Shuriken dived at the platinum blonde from the sky.

_I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I knew I was going to die, so why wasn't I dieing? I opened my eyes slowly._

Zak was standing in front of me! He seemed to be trying to control Shuriken. Shuriken's only reaction was to open his great maw, I knew what was coming.

Doyle threw a concussion grenade which caused Shun to back up a few feet.

Shuriken prepared for another attack, Doyle launched another grenade. Shun dodged expertly. This time drew threw a blast from her fire sword. Shuriken caught the blast with his own mouth.

A jet of flames was spit at us. As we prepared to be fried to a crisp something happened! I felt a tingle; I looked to see a force field blocking the menacing flames. I caught a glimpse of Doyle as he returned to the airship.

Shuriken then began to bang his head on the force field I hadn't even realized I was holding it up.

_**THUD! THUD! THUD!**_

Shuriken continued to ram the shield. I felt it weakening. I saw anger glazed over Shuriken's eyes.

_**THUD!**_

Zak managed to control Shuriken for a few seconds but lost control again.

_**THUD!**_

_CRASH!_

_Then everything went black._

**-(Ch 10 end)-**

**Hiezen:** actually Shun is Shuriken's nickname…as for the window that was used as an exit by Naomi its that thing that the Saturday's use when trying to do a pick up from air…I can't remember what it's called. This chappie seemed longer on paper


End file.
